Some Other Time
by Pharmacopoeia
Summary: A short story about the first time Sokka and Suki get close since he left Kyoshi Island. This is a George story.


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is another short George shipping story. Actually it is based on the time I first held hands with a girl. :Blushes: I had to change a bit so it would fit into Avatar world of course, but still... anyway, back on subject. Read and then Review, cause that's cool.**

**I don't own Avatar! O.O Anyone surprised raise your hand. :Looks around for raised hands: What! No one is surprised I don't own it.**

Some Other Time

_He had tried to get close to her before, but had always given up, saying some other time._

Sokka sighed. He was bored. He and the other four were in Ba-Sing-Se. Aang had Toph had decided it was a good place for the Avatar to train. During the day there was plenty to do, but at night there was nothing.

Sokka looked over at Aang, who he was sharing a room with. Aang sighed. He was bored too. Sokka knew that if the always cheerful airbender was bored, then there _really_ wasn't anything for the to do.

There was knock at the door. Sokka got up, glad to do something, even if it wasn't very exciting.

"Hey Sokka. Hey Aang." Toph said, standing at the door. "Do you two want to come downstairs? This place has a great gym, with earth and water for bending; and places to practice non-bending fighting. Katara already went down."

"Sure!" Aang lept across the room, excited with the idea of doing something.

Sokka glanced at Toph, then at Suki, standing behind her. She wasn't wearing the face paints she used to, she had run out days ago and hadn't yet bought more. Sokka couldn't help but stare a bit.

"Are you all going?" he finally asked.

"Mm, I think so." Toph replied.

"Actually," the girl from Kyoshi Island said, speaking for the first time, "I'm still sort of deciding if I want to go or not."

That was interesting, though Sokka. Normally Suki was all about training. His curiosity was peaked. He would see what she wanted.

"I don't think I really want to go. Plus I don't know where my boomerang is anyway." He gestured to the room behind him; it was clearly dirty enough to hide a platypus-bear, much less a boomerang. Sokka was lying however, he knew where it was, but he needed a good excuse.

"Well, they have weapons you can use-"

Sokka cut the blind girl off, "No, really. I think I'll just stay here, thanks. Have fun." And with that he started to close the door, although slowly. He still hoped a certain girl would decide wether to go or not. His hopes became reality.

"Actually, I don't think I'll go."

Sokka opened the nearly closed door again.

Toph look dissapointed. "What? Su..." suddenly a grin spread across her face. "Oh, riiight. Ok, well; Aang, Katara and I will be downstairs. For a while." Still smiling, she drug Aang down the hall, to the stairs.

Sokka and Suki looked at each other. It was akward. Suki _had_ kissed him that once, but that was long ago, in the middle of a battle. Plus, since then Sokka had been with Yue.

"Oh, uh, do you want to... come in?" Sokka wasn't really sure what to do, but standing there just looking wasn't going to work. He moved back and let her in.

The door shut. They looked at each other for a minute, both trying to figure out what it was that the other was thinking.

Sokka realized he was hot and sweating slightly. 'Why?' he thought. They weren't doing anything. Were they? Sokka suddenly wondered if something was going on, and just didn't know it. After all, it certainly seemed like a place where something could happen. He, a boy, and Suki, a beautiful girl, were in a bedroom. Alone. And the door was locked to anyone outside, he having the only key with him.

"So, what do you want to do?"

What did he want to do? He didn't have any idea how to answer her question. So he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"Do you want to... go for a walk?" later he would wonder what would have happened if they had stayed in the room.

Suki answered, "Sure." but was it Sokka's imagination, or did she seem a little disappointed at this idea. Must be his imagination.

_Will this be the time?_

They were walking around the inn. The air, although it was night, was warm and comfortable. Sokka and Suki talked. They would walk around the building, until they reached the window for the gym, where they would turn and walk back the other way. They never said why they did this, but they both knew why. They had done this two or three times before anything happened.

Suki stumbled, not able to see the small rock until it was to late. Sokka reached out to

help steady her. She had hardly faltered at all however, and now he was holding her wrist, but only for a second. Somehow they both knew at the same moment to open their fingers, allowing the other to slip theirs between.

Now holding hands, they started walking again. Sokka's brain seemed to be moving at top speed, yet at the same time it seemed almost blank and slow. He couldn't think of a single thing to say.

"Uh..." he said stupidly.

So it was Suki, obviously more in control of her thoughts then Sokka was, who spoke next.

"So... have you decided to stop breathing?"

It took him a moment to process the question. When he finally did he let out the breath he realized he had been holding for the past minute. He chuckled, then fell back into the conversation they had been having before. They continued walking their same path, to the window and then back around. They were holding hands, yet pretending that nothing had changed.

_Is this the time I've been waiting for?_

Sokka was breathing hard. After walking around the inn, still avoiding the window, three or four more times, holding hands and talking; they had stopped a ways from the building and turned toward each other. He now had his hands on her waist.

Sukki looked up at him. Her eyes were a little wider, and her face a little more flushed then normal. Yet her look plainly said, 'Well, are you going to be man enough? I was before, now it's your turn.'

Sokka gulped. Sure, he had kissed Yue, but that had come suddenly, without warning. He had never had to think... well, it was now or never. Sokka leaned forward slightly, his heart beating faster then ever before. Suki tilted her head up a bit more.

Suddenly a white blur flew between their faces. Sokka yelled in surprise and jumped back a foot. Then he glared at Momo, who now sat on a rock a few feet away. Momo ignored the glare sent his way and started back for the inn, glancing back as if he wanted to make sure the two warriors were following him.

"Great. Looks like the others got back from the gym and sent Momo to find us." Sukki said. Was it Sokka's imagination again, or did she really sound dissapointed?

Sokka and Suki started walking back, the moment between them ruined. On the way Sokka tried to imagine what would have happened if Momo had just been 30 seconds later.

_That had been the time he was waiting for. It would have to be some other time._

"Where have you been!"

This was the first thing Sokka heard as he and Suki walked into the inn.

"Just outside." Sokka said, trying hard not to blush. He wasn't doing a very good job.

He was Toph smirk at that comment, but Katara looked even angrier. She had just opened her mouth again when Suki interrupted.

"I'm going to bed. Good night, everyone."

She gave Sokka a small smile, then walked away as if she couldn't even hear Katara's protests.

Sokka watched her go.

_Definitely some other time. Definitely soon._

The End

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. Or at least didn't laugh at it. Anyway, now you have to review.**


End file.
